what he feels for her may change
by thugafactionv1
Summary: jerichotrish fic. jericho's got feelign for trish but he tell her or will someone else. aslo features- amy, john cena, matt v1,stacy, steph. randy etc.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this story was inspired from Raw and the whole Trish and Jericho thing. They are so cute. So watch their love unfold or will it be kept inside and be sent to someone else?  
  
Chris pov.  
  
" Dude I got some ass last night" I hear Andrew (test) brag. I snicker " yeah your moms ass." " What!, jerky no one says anything about my mom". I shake my head and check my phone to see if anyone called or left a text. " But not only was the ass good, but damn, those legs were so sexy". " And of specialty at KFC but now you have the choice of crispy and regular looking at you, you probably choose crispy fat ass" I remark seeing I got a call from Amy (lita). " Man Chris O often wonder why you always have some smart ass remark to everything, its because your jealous, your jealous that you aren't scoring any with the lady's" Andrew replied. I look at him and I'm about to tell him what's really on my mind, but maybe he was right. " What no comebacks" I hear Randy (Ortan) say. " Fuck off all of you, everything with you guys is all about fucking sex, Andrew what's Stacey's favorite flower" I ask. Standing up and walking to the door. " Um red roses, yeah red roses". I laugh " see I'm right, all about sex her favorite flowers are tulips and if you really cared you would now". I hear Randy and Paul (hhh) laugh. " Same for you two assclowns, Paul Steph goes out of her way for you and you just sit there watching, Randy you get any chick you please and that makes you happy, but what about them , and how they feel the next morning when they don't see you in the hotel room." I walked out of the men's locker room fusing,  
  
I start to mutter things to myself as I walk down to catering, " Having a nice conversation: I hear a female voice joke. I look up to see Amy. " Hey A". "What's wrong C, you look a little pissed" she asked. " Yeah, guy's can be such dicks sometimes". WE both start to laugh. " Did you get my message" Amy asked as we sat down at the little table in the corner. " I saw that you called, but I didn't get a chance to check it". " I was just calling you to ask you about". I could her Amy's voice, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I was giving my hundred percent to the women that walked into catering. Her long blonde lock falling to her shoulders, Her brown eyes glistening and her beautiful smirk. " Chris" I hear Amy yell. I shake my head and glance back at Amy. " What is so more important then me at the moment" she asks. " Nothing, go on". She raises her eyebrows and sees that my eyes are still focused on something behind her. " Alright Mr. King of bling bling who the hell are you looking at". She turns around and sees what I'm starring at and then turns back. " NO way" she simply says taking a sip of her water. " What are you talking about. I'm just spacing". " Yeah and Matt isn't my boyfriend". I just laugh and nod my head acting as if nothing's going on.  
  
Then all of a sudden I hear Amy start to sing. " I can't get no stratusfaction, but I try and I try but I can't get no stratusfaction no no no". I kick her under the table, but it was to late Trish was headed our way. I start to sit up and then I hear her soft and so soothing voice. " Do I smell that bad". I give her a fake laugh. And turn to see Amy laughing. " What's so funny Ames" Trish says as she takes a seat. " Oh nothin". " Bye ladies" I say as I start to walk off to go talk to dvon and Mark about our table match later.  
  
Amy pov.  
  
" What up with Chris" Trish slips the question in our conversation out of no where. I raise my eyebrows at her. " What" She as throwing her hands in the air. " Nothing. He's ok just kinda got girl trouble". " What the ayatollah of rock n rolla can't get a girl" Trish said waving to Stacy. " NO he can get one, but he wants one that gives him butterflies when he sees her, or hears her voice a girl that stops his heart" I explain as I take a bit of my sushi. " So he's looking for love not a piece of ass". I simply nod. " Speaking of ass look who just walked in" Trish snickers as I turn to see Nora (molly) walking in. " You still mad at her" I ask. " Yeah" Trish sighs. " You have been mad at her for a while now , but why" I ask. She simply points and I turn my head to see Shane (The hurricane) and Nora lips locked tongues down each other's throat. " Get a fucking room" I hear John Cena yell. I choke on my sushi. " You alright red" I hear him ask walking up to us. " Yeah, but I might need a little CPR" I joke. " I can help with that" I hear Matt say. " Matt" I scream and run into his arms. " I missed you babe". " I missed you too:" I say as I kiss him. I peek over his shoulder and see Chris looking at us. I feel bad. Chris let out a sigh and walked out of catering.  
  
OK that's it for now I got lots of other shizzle to do but I typed this part up to give you a lil taste of my new story if you like cool if you hate it cool, just tell me about it and review thanks.And ill have a chapter up for mystery love up but wed. The latest.  
  
\mm/ crystal 


	2. chapter 2

Hey sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy and going through personal stuff. The freestyle in this chapter sucks cuz well I made it lol well hope you like.  
  
" Where's Shannon" I ask taking a seat on Matt's lap as John takes mine. " He said he had something important to do" Matt says taking some of my sushi. " Man I don't see how you can eat that shyt" John says making a disgusted face. Trish laughs " You look like five year old. dawg". I bust out laughing." OH no" Matt says. " OH yes" John says. " This shit right here is worse than what I flush, unlike you who never gets a royal flush because all you can do is blush about how much lust you have for me" John freestyles. " Well white boy, the only action you get comes from a cheap toy, unlike me who gets the boys , hell I even get more boys and toys then Michael Jackson who's so sorry for miss Jackson" Trish try's to freestyle. " Yeah but he's my little white boy" I hear Stacy say. " I thought you were with Andrew," I ask a little confused. " I was with him we broke up like four weeks ago" Stacy explains. " But before I talked to Chris, Brock was telling me how Andrew bragged about getting ass and shit" I said. " He what" Stacy exclaimed. " Don't worry baby I went along with it so he didn't flip about us, but surprisingly Chris stood up for you and Steph hell all the girls" Cena explained. " Well I'm happy for you guys" Trish sighed moving her straw up and down out of her ice tea. " Don't worry chica he's out there" I told her comforting her . Everyone got up and said bye to Trish.  
  
Trish pov.  
  
I simply wave bye to everyone and then looked back down and saw that I was all alone once again. All I could keep thinking was what Amy said' don't worry chica he's out there'. I thought about that all the way down to the 'divas' locker room. I heard a song playing on the radio coming form the men's locker room. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to the words. " I know your out there somewhere out there falling out of reach". I had enough and kept walking with a tear in my eye.  
  
Chris pov.  
  
I was on the verge of tears listing to this CD Adam (edge) gave me, I heard of " our lady peace" before and not just because they are from Canada. It was because that was the band that won best video of the year at the much music awards. Witch Trish and I gave out. " Why'd I have to fall for her" I ask myself out load. I hear the door open and quickly turned the CD off. " Hey man what's up" Jay (Christian) asks me. " Nothing" I say as I tie up my boots. " Good luck with the table match Chris"." thanks". I got back to the locker room and felt like I was split in half. I just propped myself on the couch and flicked raw on. I smile as I see Amy entering the ring and vibing off the crowd. I don't how she does it, but no matter what the fans still love her. I start to fall asleep but I Hear Trish's theme and suddenly get glued to the screen. I watch intensely as Trish is getting her ass kicked by Nora, Victoria ( Cant think of her real name at the moment) and Richards. I jump of the couch grabbing my ribs and running to the ramp. I have so many eyes watching me as I run from the back all the way down to the ring. I clean house and make sure that Trish is ok. I could have kissed her, but I held back and just smiled leaving the ring. I left her with a confused look on her face just the same as the fans. They area all probably thinking why did the king of assclowns help her. lust Of course I had to lie to Steve about how it was the right thing to do. But I know she would some how not fall for that. I got back to the locker room and Jay asks if I was feeling ok and I simply stare at him and ask him why. "Because a Rock start like you doesn't save damsels in distress only a super hero does." " Well I may not be a super hero, but I am a man that thinks women don't deserve to get hit Jay". " Yeah keep telling your self that" He says walking to the door. Before he leaves he says " Just grow some and tell her". I repeat that to myself as I hear a knock on the door. I look up to see a crying Stephanie. " What wrong" I ask as I bring her into my arms. " Paul, Paul he, he's". " He's what Steph". " Cheating on me with Gail". " Awe sweetie he's only cheating on you because Gail didn't charge him 200 to pass go" I remark as I hear her give a little laugh. " Stephanie you knew this was going to happen". She shakes her head yes. I run my hand through her hair " look at me" I say. "Behind that door there lies a stranger that will give you one hell of a ride, but when it comes to a complete stop it was worth the ride, Paul in your case was just a stop sign". She smiles a little and nods. " Thank you Chris. " I'm always here Steph". I watch her leave. As she steps out someone else walks in and I her Stephanie say " Stranger. I look up and see Trish.  
  
I have a lot more to type up but im real busy so ill try to update all my stuff later. And what the F8ck is with the WWE I mean Trish jericho's shoreline was the best but no they had to go ruin it I was so pissed and I know a couple other people who were to.Well thanks for the reviews. \mm/ 


End file.
